Typically, in order to play media content, such as audio and/or video content, that is encoded in a compression format such as, for example, MP3 or MPEG, the content must be decompressed and converted to an analog signal by, for example, a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter. Because most personal computers (PCs) are configured to store and/or retrieve encoded media content, as well as perform decompression and D/A conversion functions, the PC is, for many, the preferred mode of playing such content. Others, however, prefer to play media content in a location remote from a PC. To this end, portable player devices, such as portable MP3 players, have become extremely popular.
An MP3 player receives and stores audio files encoded in the MP3 format from a device, such as a PC or server. The MP3 player is then able to decompress the file, convert the file to an analog signal and amplify the analog signal to allow the file to be heard via an output device, such as headphones. However, in order to reduce the cost and complexity of a conventional MP3 player, the MP3 player is solely configured to decode files formatted in MP3. If it is desired that a portable device be able to play files formatted in a variety of compression or other encoding schemes, then such device must be configured to do so. Such an increase in device capability typically entails a corresponding increase in the cost and complexity of the device attributable to additionally required hardware and/or software and, in some cases, licensing costs associated with the use thereof.